Angels vs Demons
by TMNTLover2
Summary: Skyla, a 18 year old orphan doesn't remember her childhood. Being found walking around Manhattan at the age of 8 she only knows that she's from England but with a Brooklyn accent, now fending for herself in Manhattan and lives as a thief she bumps into the Nightwatcher who helps her. But something from Skyla's dark forgotten past is out to get her...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own TMNT or any characters from them except my characters you have never met in your life XD**_

_**TMNTLover2 XD**_


	2. Make it in America? Not

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Make it in America? Not_**

The pitter patter of raindrops bounced of her face as she walked past the smashed window, her dark forest/mossy green eyes blazed with no life, no happiness, only sadness. She curled up under her tent made of comforters she stole from people, she didn't mean to. She was just cold and alone. Her eyes glanced at the small picture under her pillow, again stolen. The picture had a group of children in sailor suits skating in a circle on a deck of a boat, 4 girls and a baby boy round about 2. She reconised herself immediently, she was the youngest with dark brown hair. She was 19 inches taller than the baby, the rest had auburn blonde hair with baby blue eyes. They were smiling and laughing by the looks of it.

_'Her older sisters and younger brother, siblings...a family' _Getting up she stuffed the picture in her cardigan sleeve and walked out the tent, jumping out the window. _'Lunch time' _She smiled and walked out the alley and into the streets, she spotted a pizza place ahead and she disappeared into the alley, waiting for a opportunity to grab some pizza.

* * *

**_*5 minutes later*_**

She grinned as a couple walked past, in a flash the pizza box and the soda were gone. "Hey! Give us that back!" The man shouted into the alley, but the thief was gone, but near the couples feet was a letter, picking it up they opened it.

**_'Sorry'_**The couple threw it down and disappeared back in, the girl watched from the rooftop, sad. She was very sorry, but she was starving, besides they had money to get some, she didn't. Sitting down, her legs dangling of the edge as she dug into the pizza. Plain, her favorite. She took a drink of the soda and looked at the view of New York. It was beautiful, the New York lights shone down on her, the Brooklyn Bridge glowing in the distance.

Sighing she picked up the pizza and soda and stared out, a thought crossed her mind.

_'That song...Make it in America? That is so wrong, cause no one can, not even me...Skyla, one day you'll find love, probably in the wrong place'_

* * *

Sorry it's short, :D


	3. The Nightwatcher and the Thief

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Nightwatcher and the Thief**_

* * *

**_1 Years Later_**

_'Damn damn damn damn'_ She thought as she jumped onto the next rooftop, her satchel banging of her leg, her hair blowing in the wind. She heard the motorbike roaring in the distance. _No no no no no...Please don't come after me! _She nearly screamed in anger as the motorbike stopped below her.

She jumped onto the fire escape and crept into her apartment, she hid the bag in the hole in the wall and pealed off her suit, standing with only her bra and underwear, she pulled out a thigh-length gown and whistled, nothing. Frowning she whistled again.

"Looking for something?" She turned around and saw an armored figure near the window, holding a puppy. Nodding she walked forward and grabbed the puppy.

He barked and she smiled before looking up at the figure. "You usually spy on girls Watcher?" he asked, she smirked as he frowned. "Ya stole somethin' "

She chuckled and smiled. "And you know this how?" He shrugged. "I saw you on the roof" She nodded. "Really? OK, are you a prophet? No. Are you weird? Yes, and are you a giant turtle? Yes" He stiffened and pulled off his helmet, showing a turtle head. "How did you...?" She shrugged. "You look like a giant metal turtle" He put the helmet under his arm.

"That easy eh?" She nodded. "Now i'm tired, bye bye" She pushed him out. "Hey? When will I see ya again?" She winked. "Sooner than you think" She closed the window and curtains, she grabbed the satchel and pulled out a tiara, covered with diamonds.

Her hands worked on their own accord, she put it slowly on her head, looking at the mirror. It looked like she just transformed from wearing her pajamas to a cream dress, her brown hair pulled into a bun and the tiara on her head, she pulled it off and she turned back into herself, frowning she put it back on her head and looked down, she was staring at herself but she was still wearing the same things.

_Was that a memory? _

She pulled it off and looked at the inside. _Property of Duchess Skyla Alice Nickolaevna of Russia, daughter to Count Nicholas Alexandvitch and Countess Annalisa Dimtrievna. Her, her sisters and brother, along with their parents and pets disappeared at a party in Manhattan when the duchess turned 8, their location is still unknown. _

Frowning she put it back and slid into bed. "Come on Jimmy" He jumped up and curled up. "Night" She closed her eyes and prayed for a peaceful dream, it didn't work.

* * *

**_Sorry or not updating, but I will update when I have time._**

**_I own Skyla, Jimmy and character you don't know, but not any TMNT characters which belong to gods know who! _**


End file.
